Fairy Tail Drabbles
by PurpleGummiBear3
Summary: A collection of Fairy Tail Drabbles, usually inspired by a quote. Each story summary is inside it's chapter. Chapter 2: "Anyone who says "Nothing is impossible" has obviously never tried to staple jello to a tree."


**It's Raining Outside...**

Summary:

So, this isn't inspired by a quote, but it's just a little peek at Juvia and Gajeel's friendship. I wanted to capture a friendship that was a bit overlooked in the anime and delve into their connections, and how they support one another. Plus, I wanted to show Gajeel's softer side for someone that is his closest friend, and show how Juvia trusts Gajeel (based on the fact she calls him Gajeel-kun). Enjoy :).

Gajeel sniffed the air and turned to look outside. The rain was pouring down, somewhat lightly, but he could've sworn the skies were clear a minute ago. He pushed the window open and the rain's scent filled his nose.

"Juvia?" He muttered under his breath, confused. For the rain carried her scent, and this was a normality… when they were in Phantom Lord.

"She cryin again?" He said to no one in particular.

"Hm, did you say something Gajeel?" Pantherlily entered the room, a soft padding could be heard from his paws hitting the wooden floor.

"Tch." Was Gajeel's reply. "Smells like the rain woman."

"Is she sad?" Pantherlily asked, not fully concentrated as he spied a kiwi through the glass of a cabinet.

"Dunno." Gajeel said, still looking out the open window. Suddenly, splashing footfalls could be heard in the distance. Well, at least they could be heard by Gajeel's ears.

A soft and somewhat defeated knock sounded at the door. Lily flew up the the door handle and attempted to open it.

Gajeel shut the window and turned the doorknob his exceed partner was struggling with. Doors were not Lily's forte. A dripping wet Juvia stood on the porch outside Gajeel's house.

Although, Juvia had water running down her face from the excessive rain, Gajeel could tell tears were absent from the mix. She hadn't been crying.

Juvia forced an obviously fake smile. "Ohayo Gajeel-kun." She said meekly.

"Tch, it ain't morning anymore." Gajeel replied as he let her inside.

"O-oh. Gomen." Juvia whispered, clearly distracted. Gajeel went to the fridge and pulled out two soda cans while Juvia sat down on the couch.

"Here." Gajeel said, tossing a can to Juvia. It landed on the couch cushion beside with a 'plunk'. Juvia gently grabbed it and placed it on the small table in front of her.

"Arigatou." She whispered. Gajeel crashed down on the couch next her, popping the top on his soda can. For the next few minutes they just sat there in comfortable silence.

"Gajeel - kun?" Juvia whispered.

"Hm?" Gajeel grunted. Juvia pulled her knees to her chest.

"What's Juvia doing wrong?" She asked. Gajeel raised his studded eyebrow.

"With what?"

"Gray-sama." She muttered. There it is. That stupid stripper. He's gonna kill him.

"What'd he do this time?"

"Nothing." Juvia said meekly. "He doesn't ever.. do anything. What should Juvia do?! The flowers-"

"Hold on! I ain't one of your girlfriends who talk about boys and shit." Gajeel protested.

"No! You're Juvia's best friend which is why you're going to give Juvia advice!" She said, getting some of her energy back. If you noticed outside the house, the rain lightened just a little.

"I don't have any advice!" Gajeel grumbled. "It's not like the stipper has any brains is that icey head of his anyway. My wisdom would just be wasted." Juvia huffed.

"But Juvia's given him flowers, and candy but Gray-sama still hasn't agreed to a date!" Juvia cried.

"What the hell am I supposed to do about it?" Gajeel countered. Juvia huffed and crossed her arms.

"_Something."_ Gajeel shrugged. At that moment Lilly waddled into the room cradling a kiwi in his coal colored paws.

"Miss Juvia," Lilly said in acknowledgement before climbing onto the kitchen counter to reach the knifes. He struggled with the knife before attempting to cut his kiwi. The weight of the knife was too heavy for his small form so he toppled over with a clang.

Juvia covered her mouth with her hand, giggling. The pitter patter outside lessened slightly. Lilly looked positively devastated that he couldn't eat his kiwi. Juvia was still chuckling as she stood up.

She picked up the knife and started peeling the kiwi, not even bothering to ask if Lilly wanted help. He would be reluctant to admit that he needed help with such a trivial task. Yup. He's definitely Gajeel's cat.

She sliced the fruit into small slices and rummaged through all the scrap metal to find the long forgotten tupperware buried somewhere. She silently handed the bowl of kiwi to Lilly with a smile. He was too distracted with the fruit to feel ashamed and gladly took it.

Juvia let out a small laugh and sat back down on the couch next to Gajeel, opening her own soda. She took a sip and set it down staring at her hands again.

"Lilly seems to like Juvia cooking, why doesn't Gray-sama?" Juvia asked. Gajeel shot her a look.

"Well!" She protested. "You're a guy, aren't you supposed to know how guys think?" Gajeel spluttered.

"None of the girls in Fairy Hills have any clue! They say it's an impossibly simple maze that no girl will ever be able to figure out. Juvia agrees with them! Boys are impossible!" She finished. All of her energy returned back to her, and she once again began her endless rants about 'Gray-sama'.

"I'm nothing like that ice princess!" Gajeel protested. Juvia scowled.

"That's not what Juvia meant." She glared at him. "You're _similar_. What do think a perfect date is?" Gajeel gawked at her.

"How the hell would I know!" He roared. Juvia looked genuinely confused.

"You and Levy-chan have gone on dates before though… right?" She asked.

"NO!"

"Oh," Juvia tapped her chin thoughtfully. "So that's why Juvia never see you two together in the guild."

"NO SHIT!" Gajeel's face was beet red.

"Well then, where would you _like _to be on a perfect date?" She amended her inquiry.

"Junkyard." Juvia rolled her eyes.

"You're no help Gajeel - kun," She muttered. Gajeel raised his soda can.

"Always glad to be of service." Outside the sky's were clear and the sun was shining. The rain had stopped.


End file.
